willys_cupfandomcom-20200214-history
2019 Dinoco 400
The 5th running of the Willy's Cup version of the Dinoco 400 takes place in the 2019 Willy's Cup Season. Transcript The Longest Crash in History? PlayStation 1: YOU DON'T BELONG IN THIS TRACK! (crashes Xbox 2001, but then Xbox 2001's car crashes PS1. The two then flip slowly.) Ruff Ruffman: Oh no! PlayStation 1 and the original Xbox crash coming out of the start-finish line here on lap 369 of the race! The caution is out, as always! Francine Carruthers: How long will this last? Ruff Ruffman: We will find out after this quick commercial break! (Then, a Break-Maid commercial with the young mermaids is seen. It ends with Jewel saying "Break-Maid: Part of this mer-tastic breakfast!". It then cuts back to PS1 and Xbox 2001's massive crash.) Ruff Ruffman: We're back and I cannot believe it's still happening! (Then, Xbox 2001's car hits the catch fence) Xbox 2001: AAAAAAGGHHH!!! I AM ON FIRE!!!! Francine: OH NO! THE ORIGINAL XBOX'S CAR GOES INTO THE FENCE AND BURSTING INTO FLAMES!!!! (Some minutes later.) Xbox 2001 Pitty: You okay? Xbox 2001: My wires and guts are on fire! Kayla catches up to Nyan Storm/Final Lap Nyan Storm: And how far back is Kayla now? Nyan Storm’s Crew Chief: Look behind you. Nyan Storm: What the (D'oh)? (Kayla is behind Nyan Storm) Kayla: Nice to see you again, Nyan! Nyan Storm: Wait, how did you- Kayla: Just up here trying to pass you, nothing to be worried about. EVE-Ning: That’s what I call a thumbs up on summer day! Kayla: Maybe this will stop you! (The Break-Maid’s Commercial song plays on Kayla’s radio.) Ava Come and get some delicious Break-Maid Jewel It’s the most important and tasty. Amaris From your hood down to your spine. Nyan Storm: Would you just stop that?! You’re taking me off my line! Kayla: Nope. (passes Nyan Storm) Xbox 360: Holy (Punch and Moo)! Does Kayla have a radio? Xbox 360's Crew Chief: Yep. Does your car have a radio? Xbox 360: It doesn't, chief! It's a stock car, anyway! NASCAR stock cars don't have radios! Radios could add extra weight to these kinds of cars, as well! Xbox 360's Crew Chief: Okay, I was just wondering. (Xbox 360, who is in 3rd, passes Nyan Storm and goes near Kayla) Xbox 360: Kayla, I want some '90s music! It's... classic! (Basma changes the radio station to the Vintage Music station, where "What is Love" from Night at the Roxbury is playing.) 360 What is love? Baby don't hurt me. Don't hurt me. No more! What is love? Baby don't hurt me. Don't hurt me. No more! Ruff Ruffman: What's going on with Kayla and Xbox 360? Eve-Web: I don't know, Ruff! I think they are listening to some music on the final lap. (A Wall-E robot waves the white flag. The robot replaced Mark SetGo as the flag-waver in this race. Mark still told the racers to start their engines and to race off the pits.) EVE-Ning: Final lap, Kayla! Kayla: Uh oh. Act natural! (Basma turns off Kayla's radio) Ruff Ruffman: Okay. This time it's one to go for real! Xbox 360: C'mon, I want to listen to more music! Kayla: Not now! We need to finish this race once and for all! (Kayla's boosters appear) Kayla and Basma: MAXIMUM FEMALE POWER!!!! Xbox 360: YEEE-HAAAWWW! (laughs maniacally) (Kayla and Xbox 360 go at top speed and Kayla wins with Xbox 360 in 2nd.) Ruff Ruffman: And it's Kayla for the win with Xbox 360 in 2nd! Xbox 360: Kayla, can we NOW listen to some music, please? Kayla: Okay. (Basma turns Kayla's radio on, but "Put on Your Sunday Clothes" from Hello Dolly on Broadway plays instead.) Xbox 360: Haha, that's the groove! (does a breakdance on top of his car and goes inside the car again) Basma: Nice breakdance skills, man! Xbox 360: Thank you, milady Basma! PlayStation 4: Hey 360, what's cookin'? Xbox 360: Kayla has her radio on so that I can sing and dance to some music. Time to burn some rubber in my car! (does a burnout on his racecar) YEE-HAW!!!!!!!!!!!! PlayStation 4: Wow, that's a perfect burnout! Xbox 360: I know, right? Pretty good burnout skills on a racecar for an Xbox console like me! Ruff Ruffman: And now we have Xbox 360 doing a burnout on his racecar to some music just after the finish of this race! Unbelievable! (hums to "Put on Your Sunday Clothes") Bluz: Uh oh, I think Ruff has the catchy song! (laughs with the other announcers) Xbox 360: Yo, Wall-E! It's Hello Dolly, c'mon man! Wall-E: Wow! Xbox 360: I can burn rubber while listening to this crazy little song! (his car does another burnout) WOO-PEEEEY!!!!!!!!!!